For a smile
by Bulbimush
Summary: Oneshot ciblé sur Fye et Sakura. Suite aux évènements des derniers chapitres parus au Japon sans compter le 136 et le 137, Fye resté seul se renferme sur luimême et s'interroge...Attention SPOILERS!


**Titre:** For a smile (je sais, c'est pas terrible mais j'avais rien de mieux en stock --""")

**Résumé:** Oneshot ciblé sur Fye et Sakura. Suite aux évènements des derniers chapitres parus au Japon (sans compter le 136 et le 137), Fye resté seul se renferme sur lui-même et s'interroge...Attention SPOILERS!!!!

**Avertissement:** Contient des SPOILERS, donc si vous ne voulez rien savoir de ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres non parus au Japon, passez votre chemin!!!!

**Personnages:** Fye et Sakura (on ne peut pas vraiment parler de couple...)

**Disclaimer:** CLAMP (Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu avoir Fye T.T)

C'est la première fois que je mets une de mes fics sur ce site, donc ne m'en voulez pas si je fais des erreurs T.T, j'ai vraiment du mal avec l'informatique...

Alors là, surtout au niveau présentation, ça risque de pas être terrible, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas et à m'aider, je suis vraiment pas douée... lol

Et pour la fic, c'est aussi la première fois que j'écris sur TRC, donc n'hésitez pas non plus à critiquer, parce que je suis à fond dans ce manga en ce moment, et je risque de pondre encore pas mal de petits travaux dans ce genre lol

Voilà bonne lecture!!!!!

* * *

**For a smile**

_Pourquoi???_

_Pourquoi...moi???_

_J'ai fait quelque chose???_

_Quelque chose de mal???_

_Ou..._

_C'est le destin???_

_Non..._

_Ca ne peut pas continuer ainsi..._

_Je dois...faire quelque chose..._

_Je veux mourir..._

_Je veux mourir..._

_Je veux mourir..._

_Je veux mourir..._

_Je veux mourir..._

_Je veux mourir..._

_Mais avant ça..._

_Je voudrais être aimé par quelqu'un..._

PAF!!!!!!!

Un bruit soudain me réveille d'un coup.

_Un cauchemar????_

_Ce n'était que ça???_

_Juste un cauchemar...???_

Je portais une main à mon visage en sueur, tandis que les détails de mon rêve me revenaient peu à peu à l'esprit

Des murs froids, humides, d'un gris déprimant...

Des barreaux immenses, bien trop hauts, bien trop froids, auxquels s'agrippaient désespérément de petites mains d'enfant...

Des mains meurtries, rougies, glacées...

Et cette idée de la mort, perçue comme une délivrance...

J'entourais mon corps de mes bras, tremblant malgré moi.

Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repensé à ça...

Longtemps que je ne m'était pas laissé aller non plus...

Toujours avoir l'air fort, pour ne pas que les autres flanchent...

C'était devenu mon quotidien.

PAF!!!!!!!

Encore ce bruit???

Je me redressais d'un seul mouvement, me retrouvant assis en équilibre précaire sur un semblant de canapé.

Et regardais autour de moi.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur une petite boule de poils luisante, qui s'était immobilisée à trente centimètres de mes pieds.

Un petit chaton...

Ses grands yeux verts me fixaient, comme guettant ma réaction.

Puis, comme je ne bougeais pas, le petit animal recommença à jouer avec la boite en plastique qu'il ne cessait de tirer dans tous les coins depuis dix minutes.

PAF, PAF, PAF!!!!!!

Ses griffes griffaient le plastique, faisant claquer le couvercle, mais sans parvenir à l'ouvrir complètement.

Et lui s'entêtait, inlassablement...

Je souris involontairement, de ce sourire que tout le monde me connaissait...

Un sourire faux???

Peut-être pas.

Mais un sourire figé, certainement...

Un sourire froid, platonique, vide de sens...

Tout comme moi.

Ce sourire me collait à la peau, il faisait partie de moi.

Pffff... Et me voilà encore reparti dans des réflexions sans queue ni tête...

C'était devenu une habitude, décidément!!

Depuis combien de temps je pensais à ça???

Depuis quand je me remettais en question, comme ça???

Je ne savais pas...

Ou plutôt si, je le savait trop bien, mais je refusais de l'admettre...

Je me levais, repoussant du pied les débris qui recouvraient le sol de la pièce, et me dirigeait vers un morceau de vitre brisé, suspendu au mur.

Je m'y regardait sans me voir, trop atterré par ce que je voyais...

Ce n'était plus moi...

Avant, je ne ressemblait pas à ça...

Ce n'était plus moi...

Je caressais du bout des doigts le bout de tissu noir qui recouvrait mon oeil gauche.

Je m'étais enfin habitué à ne plus voir que d'un oeil...

C'était dur, au début.

Je n'osais même plus ouvrir mon oeil droit, de peur de perdre l'équilibre ou d'être pris de malaises.

Maintenant, ça ne me faisait plus rien.

Et j'avais gardé le sourire, inlassablement, alors que j'aurais tellement voulu pleurer sur mon sort.

Pleurer...

Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne savais plus faire...

_"Mais c'est aussi une force, de pleurer quand il le faut..."_

C'était moi qui avait dit ça???

Si c'était vrai...

Alors j'étais faible...

Faible d'avoir des yeux secs depuis trop longtemps...

Faible de ne plus savoir être franc, honnête envers les autres...

Et surtout envers moi-même.

Je jetais un oeil autour de moi, sur le bazar qui m'entourait.

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que nous étions arrivés dans ce monde étrange, où tout n'est que désordre.

Et nous avions enfin réussi à localiser une plume, que nous nous apprêtions à récupérer.

Enfin, "nous"...

Plutôt "eux"...

En effet cela faisait aussi deux mois que je me sentais parfaitement inutile.

Un véritable boulet vivant...

Car pour récupérer la plume, il fallait remporter un jeu très spécial, qui nécessitait le concours de trois personnes faisant office de personnages de jeu: une fée, jouée brillamment par Sakura-chan; un lutin, dont Shaolan-kun jouait le rôle à la perfection; et un guerrier, joué par, je vous le donne en mille, notre ours des caverves national...

Et moi...

J'avais beau essayer par tous les moyens de me faire inclure dans la partie, ça n'avait servi à rien...

Même Mokona, malgré ses dimensions quelque peu restreintes, avait réussit à trouver sa place en temps que spectateur...

Mais moi...

Je souffrais trop de regarder sans pouvoir rien faire...

Et je souffrais tout autant de rester cloitré ici à attendre des nouvelles, craignant pour leur vie bien plus que pour la mienne.

Je me laissais tomber sur le sol, à côté de la petite boule de poils noire qui, effrayée, partit se réfugier sous le canapé.

Si même un chaton s'éloignait de moi...

Il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à espérer...

Toc, toc...

Des coups timides frappés à la porte me sortirent de ma torpeur.

Pourtant, je ne bougeais pas.

Personne de sensé n'aurait voulu venir voir un vampire borgne, inutile qui plus est...

C'était sûrement pour les autres qu'on frappait.

Sûrement pour demander encore des autographes.

Je m'adossais au canapé, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Si personne ne répondait, la personne derrière la porte finirait par s'en aller, et me laisser tranquille.

Tranquille pour ressasser mes sombres pensées...

Toc toc!!!

Encore des coups contre le panneau de bois, un peu plus fort cette fois...

Et de mon côté, silence de mort...

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix claire s'élève de derrière, me faisant sursauter.

-Fye-san???? Vous êtes là???

Sakura-chan...

Et j'accrochais de nouveau mon sourire sur mes lèvres.

Mais sans répondre.

C'était sûrement un rêve...

Ces jours-ci, personne ne m'avait adressé la parole, car trop fatigués pour faire autre chose que manger et dormir.

Seul Mokona m'avait parlé, me racontant le contenu de leurs journées, et m'égayant quelque peu.

M'enfin...Quand on connait le niveau habituel des conversations de la bestiole, ça finit par devenir peu réjouissant.

-Fye-san, je sais que vous êtes là!!! Répondez, je vous en prie!!! Il faut que je vous parle!!!

Tiens??

Quelqu'un voulait me parler...???

Je me levait, et toujours sans répondre, toujours avec le sourire, j'allais ouvrir la porte.

Pour me retrouver face à une Sakura-chan adorable dans sa tenue de fée, qui contrastait cependant étrangement avec son air sombre et inquiet.

Elle me dévisagea, et mon sourire s'élargit.

Je m'effacais, la laissant entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Je fermais la porte et restais debout, le dos contre le mur froid et délabré.

Et fit de mon mieux pour que mon regard ait l'air aussi interrogateur que possible, sans pour autant décrocher une parole.

Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait me parler...

Ca ne signifiait pas que moi, j'avais forcément quelque chose à lui dire.

A vrai dire, j'avais tellement peu parlé ces derniers temps que ma gorge était devenue aussi sèche que mon oeil unique.

Elle me regarda encore quelques instants, puis baissa les yeux et parla:

-Je... J'avais...Enfin nous avons fait une pause dans la partie, et j'ai décidé de venir vous voir...

Silence.

-J'ai pensé que... Vous deviez vous sentir seul, enfermé ici comme vous l'êtes... Et comme je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous parler, car je dormais tout le temps...J'ai décidé de profiter de mon temps libre.

Silence.

Je n'ai rien dit, mais j'étais touché.

Touché qu'elle ait eu cette petite attention pour moi, alors que personne ici ne semblait se soucier de moi.

Pas même Kurogané.

En fait, la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser chez moi désormais, c'était le fait que je reste en vie.

Que je sois heureux ou non, que je le veuille ou non, peu importe...

Tant que je restais en vie.

Et c'était pourquoi je lui en voulait.

C'était pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner.

De quel droit avait-il pris la décison de me sauver, de quel droit avait-il passé outre ma volonté???

La volonté d'un condamné...

Et de quel droit, de quel droit m'avait-il condamné à une existence pareille, une existence dépendante, inutile, désespérée???

Non seulement je pouvais vivre à la seule condition que lui-même reste en vie, mais en plus, j'alimentais les forces du camp adverse en permettant à Shaolan-kun de bénéficier de ma magie!!!

Non mais franchement, je servais à quoi???

Pourquoi cet écervelé avait-il décidé de me garder vivant???

Pourquoi...

Pourquoi moi??

Pourquoi tout ça???

Je m'affaissais lentement contre le mur.

Toujours sans larmes, mais avec une telle amertume dans mon esprit...

Je ne vis pas Sakura-chan se lever, pas plus que je ne la vis se rapprocher de moi.

Je ne comprit qu'elle l'avait fait que lorsque je sentis ses deux bras m'entourer, et sa tête se poser sur la mienne, tout doucement.

Ses mèches de cheveux virevoltèrent et s'emmèlèrent dans les miennes, tandis qu'elle s'agenouillait à mes côtés.

Le blond, couleur si froide, contre le roux, couleur si chaude...

Le froid contre le chaud,

la mort contre la vie...

Je tressaillis, et mon oeil s'agrandit sous la surprise.

Mais je ne parlais toujours pas.

Perdu l'habitude, sans doute.

Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage, et les battements de son coeur contre mon épaule.

Je me sentais si vulnérable, tout à coup...

Et je me laissais bercer, tout doucement...

Je fermais mon oeil, et posais ma tête contre son épaule.

-Vous savez, je comprendrais très bien que vous soyez en colère contre nous, Fye-san...

-...

-Parce que nous vous avons laissé tout seul, mais aussi parce que... les choses ont changé... depuis que... Shao...Shaolan-kun est parti... et depuis que... vous avez changé aussi...

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Sakura-chan.

Je la sentis sursauter faiblement, sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse.

Je relevais la tête en la sentant bouger, et rencontrait l'émeraude de ses yeux grands ouverts.

Je souris largement, voulant sans doute me donner une contenance.

-Je n'ai absolument pas changé.

Je crus déceler comme une lueur d'accusation dans les magnifiques pupilles, et dus puiser dans toutes mes forces pour ne pas détourner le regard.

Je mentais, et elle le savait.

Bien sûr que les choses avaient changé.

Bien sûr que moi aussi, j'étais différent.

Mais comment lui avouer à quel point???

Comment lui dire qu'à chaque fois que j'étais seul, je repensais aux évènements???

Comment lui faire part de toutes les questions que je me posais sur tout, et à commencer sur moi-même???

-Menteur.

Interloqué, je la regardais fixement.

Avais-je rêvé???

Non.

Sakura-chan me fixait d'un oeil noir, et m'avait lâché pour croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je te demande pardon???

-Pourquoi me mentez vous??? Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous empêchez-vous de vivre, Fye-san???

Mon oeil s'agrandit encore, et j'ouvris et fermais la bouche, tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

Que voulait-elle dire???

Avait-elle tout compris???

Toutes mes peurs, toutes mes angoisses???

-J'ai compris, vous savez. Ce que vous essayez désespéremment de nous cacher depuis que nous avons quitté Tokyo. Vous êtes seul. Même si vous êtes avec nous, même si nous restons à vos côtés, vous êtes seul. Seul dans votre coeur et votre tête.

Je ne répondis pas, fixant le mur d'en face sans vraiment le voir.

-Et vous vous éloignez de plus en plus, même si vous mourrez d'envie de rire, et de vivre pleinement avec nous. Vous vous éloignez parce que vous avez peur. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais vous avez peur.

Instinctivement, je m'affaissais de plus en plus, et entourait mes jambes de mes bras d'un geste protecteur.

Elle savait.

Elle avait lu en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, alors que je croyais tout faire pour leur dissimuler ma peine et mes craintes.

-Vous souffrez, n'est-ce pas?? Depuis le début, vous vous croyiez inutile, et c'est la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes interdit de vous attacher à nous tous. Et là, les choses ont changé, et ont empiré. Depuis que Kurogané-san vous a sauvé, vous vous êtes encore plus renfermé. Vous ne parlez plus, ne riez plus. Vous souriez, mais... Votre sourire est froid, faux... Pourquoi??? Vous interdisez-vous de nous faire confiance???

-Je... ne suis plus comme avant... Je ne sert plus à rien, sauf à alimenter les forces de Shaolan-kun... A cause de moi, il risque de tous nous détruire... Et je ne suis même pas capable de me tuer moi-même, pour éviter ça...

Avant même d'avoir pu le réaliser, avant même d'avoir pu la repousser, Sakura-chan se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

-Sakura-chan...

-Fye-san, je vous interdit de dire, ou même de penser, des choses pareilles à propos de vous! Vous vous trompez, vous n'êtes pas inutile... Vous avez votre place dans notre groupe, et ce depuis le début de notre voyage.

-Oui, c'est ce que la sorcière des dimensions nous a clairement fait comprendre... Que c'était notre destin de nous retrouver tous ensembles, que tout ce que nous avons vécu avant et pendant ce voyage était tout défini par avance... Je sais tout cela...

-Non!!! Je ne parlais pas de ça!!! Peu m'importe que notre voyage ait été voulu ou non... Même avant qu'on l'ait su, je vous considérais déjà comme quelqu'un d'important au sein de notre équipe!!! Et c'est pareil pour les autres aussi!!! Croyez-vous que Kurogané-san vous aurait sauvé, et qu'on l'aurait tous approuvé, si ça n'avait pas été le cas???

-...

-Nous vous aimons, Fye-san... Tel que vous êtes, et quoi que vous ayez fait ou fassiez à l'avenir, ce sentiment ne changera pas. Alors, je vous en prie, ne dites plus jamais de telles choses de vous-même, et ne vous éloignez plus de nous...

Tandis qu'elle parlait, je sentis son étreinte se resserrer un peu plus, et sentis un liquide chaud et humide glisser sur ma joue.

Elle pleurait...

Et en cet instant, c'était comme si elle pleurait pour moi.

Sans bien réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je glissais mes bras autour de sa taille, et posais doucement ma tête contre son épaule.

Je savais à présent...

Ce qui me maintenais en vie, ce qui m'avais poussé à accepter ma nouvelle condition et à les suivre malgré tout...

C'était elle...

C'était cette petite princesse, à l'apparence si faible et fragile, mais pourtant si forte...

Bien plus forte que moi...

Et si douce, si généreuse...

Elle incarnait tout ce que je n'étais pas, tout ce que j'aurais voulu être...

La pureté, l'honnêteté...

Comme une mère...

Comme la mère que je n'avais jamais eue...

Et à cet instant, une vague d'émotions insensées, et pourtant si fortes, déferlèrent en moi, et mon visage se crispa.

Je la serrait un peu plus fort et...

Quel déclic, quel sentiment avait pu déclencher cela???

En un instant, je me détendis tout entier, me laissant complètement aller à l'étreinte de la petite princesse, et je sentis qu'indistinctement...

Et tout doucement...

Mes larmes se joignaient aux siennes, pour une seule et unique prière: celle de toujours rester ensemble.

D'interminables minutes plus tard, elle me repoussa gentiment, et essuya ses larmes en souriant.

Puis elle essuya mes propres larmes du bout de ses doigts fins, et se leva doucement.

-Et si nous y allions???

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur.

-Où ça???

-Vers ceux qui nous attendent!

Et elle me tendit la main.

Main que je saisis sans hésitation.

J'avais compris le message.

Ma peur n'avait pas entièrement disparu, mais le plus important, ce n'était pas ça.

Car je savais à présent que quand on est pas seul, on peut accomplir bien des choses.

Peut-être même des miracles, qui sait...

Et je souris, d'un sourire qui se voulait vrai, cette fois.

Un sourire sans faux-semblants, sans hypocrisie, un sourire qui vient du coeur...

Et je sus immédiatement que j'avais réussit, car le visage de la princesse rayonnait d'une joie intense, et cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas perçu une telle émotion chez elle.

Je saisis au passage le petit chaton qui était venu se frotter à mes pieds, et la suivit vers la sortie, sans lâcher sa main.

Allons-y à présent, je suis près!!!

Près à affronter mes peurs, et à les combattre, afin de ne plus jamais voir ce sourire radieux s'effacer...

Et pouvoir enfin vivre, moi aussi.

_Je veux vivre._

_Pas la peine de le répéter six fois, ou même plus..._

_Je le sais à présent._

_Et je sais pourquoi je le veux._

_Je vais vivre._

_Et devenir fort._

_Pas pour moi._

_Mais pour les autres._

_Pour ces personnes qui m'aiment._

_Et que j'aime aussi._

_Pour ne plus jamais voir leur sourire s'effacer._

_Et pouvoir afficher le mien en toute sincérité._

* * *

Bulbi: Valaaaaaaaa c'est finiii!!!!! C'est tristounet, mais j'espère que vous avez aiméééééé!!!!!! 

Kuro: Mais pourquoi elle gueule comme ça???

Fye: Il faut bien, Kuro-toutou, sinon personne ne va lire son histoire!!!!

Kuro: Comprend rien...

Fye: Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, grosse brute!!!!

Mokona: Grosse brute!!!!!!

Kurogané: étrangle le manjuu blanc

Shaolan: Et pourquoi Kurogané-san et moi n'apparaissons-nous pas???

Sakura: C'est vrai ça, tu les as oubliés???

Bulbi: ... Meuh non!!!! C'est parce qu'il servent à rien...

_**Appel à la population**: Pour éviter à l'auteur de se faire étriper par un ours des cavernes en colère, laissez des reviews pleassssseeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
